fine_brothers_entertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Teens React
Due to the popularity of Kids React, The Fine Brothers spawned a spin-off dubbed Teens React on November 17, 2011 with "TEENS REACT TO TWILIGHT". The show has a similar premise to Kids React, however the younger stars are replaced with teens, some of whom have aged out of the Kids React series. Due to this, the Fine Brothers are able to show more mature and less "kid-friendly" videos such as videos on topics like Toddlers & Tiaras, Rick Perry's Strong commercial, Amanda Todd's death, and the 2012 U.S. Presidential debates. Other viral videos and YouTube stars that have been reacted to include Salad Fingers, the Overly Attached Girlfriend, "Gangnam Style", The Hunger Games trailer, Shane Dawson, and One Direction, among other topics. Later on The Fine Brothers launched a series named Teens React: Gaming consisting videos of teens reacting to popular games such as Mario Kart 64, Flappy Bird, Goat Simulator. Teens React launched the career of Lia Marie Johnson and also featured some "famous" 'reactors' as guest stars, including Lisa Cimorelli, Amy Cimorelli, Lucas Cruikshank, Alex Steele, Jake Short, and Maisie Williams. Episodes #Twilight #Bed Intruder #Boxxy #Rick Perry's Strong #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Shit Girls Say (ft. Lucas Cruikshank) #Toddlers & Tiaras #Shane Dawson #The Hunger Games #Facebook Parenting: For the Troubled Teen #Why This Kolaveri Di #Jenna Marbles #Hot Problems #Prom #One Direction #FPS Russia #Overly Attached Girlfriend (ft. Cimorelli) #Phillip DeFranco #Gangnam Style #Salad Fingers (ft. Jake Short) #PewDiePie #A Conversation with my 12 Year Old Self #Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together #Slender Man #Charlieissocoollike #Election 2012 #Bullying (Amanda Todd) #The Honey Badger (ft. Alex Steele) #Jacksfilms #Newton School Shooting #Dumb Ways to Die #PrankvsPrank #Thrift Shop (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis) #My Wedding Speech #Improv Everywhere #Harlem Shake #Jennifer Lawrence #PSY - Gentleman #The Cup Song #Epic Rap Battles of History #After Ever After #Catching Fire (Hunger Games) #HISHE (How It Should Have Ended) #Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop #Student Lectures Teacher (Jeff Bliss) #KSIOlajidebt #Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines #Smack Cam #Convos With My 2 Year Old #Ylvis - The Fox #Happy Wheels #Smartphones #Lorde - Royals #Doctor Who #CaptainSparklez #Crying Baby #YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say? #Wrecking Ball (Chatroulette Version) #Devil Baby Attack (ft. Maisie Williams) #danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil #Super Selfie (ft. Maisie Williams) #The Fault In Our Stars #NIRVANA #Flappy Bird #Mean Girls (10th Anniversary) #EDM (Turn Down For What - DJ Snake & Lil Jon) #Attack On Titan #90s Internet #PSY - Hangover feat. Snoop Dogg #Jonah Hill Controversy #Honest Trailers #Weird Al Yankovic #Saved By The Bell (25th Anniversary) #Drunk Driving #Nintendo (NES) #Nicki Minaj - Anaconda #After Ever After 2 #80s Fashion #Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 #Malala Yousafzai #Tyler Oakley #Movember/No Shave November #Thank You Project #J-pop #Sia - Elastic Heart #Power Glove (Nintendo) #Pentatonix #Beck Music Videos #Game of Thrones #90s Fashion - Jnco Jeans #EXO - Call Me Baby (K-pop) #Grace Helbig #90s Handheld Games (Tiger) #College Pranks #See You Again #Cigarette Commercials #Caitlyn Jenner #Encyclopedias #IISuperwomanII #Cecil The Lion Killed #Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 #Markiplier #Real Life Mortal Kombat Fatalities #Fifth Harmony - Worth It ft. Kid Ink #Back To The Future 2 (Marty McFly arriving on October 21, 2015) #Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean? #Try Me Bitch Vine Compliation #Batmetal & Batmetal Returns #PSY - Daddy #Jimmy Fallon & Kevin Hart Ride A Roller Coaster #Captain America: Civil War Trailer #Panic! At The Disco #Fuller House #Anitta (Brazilian Pop Star) #Windows 95 #Hannah Montana (10th Anniversary) #Twenty One Pilots #Stoner Sloth (Marijuana PSA) #Melanie Martinez #Troye Sivan (Blue Neighborhood Trilogy) #You Look Disgusting #Racist Chinese Commercial #Halsey #Rclbeauty101 (Rachel Levin) Category:Fine Brothers Entertainment Category:Shows Category:Teens React